The inventor herein has used commercially available auger planters but has found several problems with the reliability and performance of the available devices. The inventor found circumstances where the flighting would break off the shaft, or the device was not effective with cutting encountered heavy roots, or its performance was not impressive in dense soils like clay and when breaking through rocky ground. The objective of the present invention is to provide an auger planter that would solve or minimize the above encountered problems.